Unter dem Mistelzqwig
by ladywillowgrey
Summary: Fem!Italy get's upset at a Christmas party and Germany comforts her. Sweet and adorable.


Germany sighed as he ran a hand through his bright blond hair.  
"_Finally, a moment of peace_." he thought cheerfully. It was Christmas Eve and all the countries were having a big party. Someone convinced Britain to host it at his house this year, much to his displeasure. It was getting late but Germany knew the party was far from over. He had sought the restroom (one too many drinks) and could hear the muffled thumping of the party downstairs. He had to use the upstairs restroom because the one downstairs had been commandeered by Russia, and was now being used as storage for all the booze he (and several other countries) had brought.  
Having a rare moment of peace was a treat for him. He sighed, for he knew he had to return to the party at some point, so slicking his hair down once more Germany left the room and begun down the long hall to the stairwell. Soon he passed a partially open door and through it he heard the sound of someone quietly crying, a small sad sob. Germany intensely recognized the voice, his heart jumped into his throat and turning around, he threw opened the door and franticly looked around for the source of the crying. He hoped that he was mistaken, that is was not who he thought it was. Even in this frantic state his sharp senses took in the room. It appeared to be a library of sorts, full of books, a desk as well as a couch sitting in front of a grand fireplace, which was lit. The room was decorated for Christmas with lights and various festive trinkets (America had gone though Britain's whole house on a decorating spree) and standing in a corner by the fireplace was a sobbing Italia, her face in her hands. How could someone look so festive, in a green and red party dress, and yet be so sad? Germany crossed the room in large steps and soon came to stand in front of her. The words tumbled out of his mouth.  
"Italia! Are you ok? Vhat happened, did somevone hurt you?"  
If someone had dared to lay a hand on her he would… but his thoughts where cut of by Italia's surprised gasp and she looked up at him with tear filed eyes.  
"Oh, Doitsu. I… I…" she choked on her tears and put her hands to her face once more. Germany reached out to her, he gently placed a hand on her shoulder and keeping his voice calm asked  
"Italia, what's wrong?"  
Italia did not look at him but said though tears.  
"I-it'sa Romano, he… he… is so… mean… he made'a fun of… my Christmas… so-song I'a made… so cruel…" her voice trailed off and more tears streamed down her face. Germany felt like he could throttle Romano, he was glad that the feisty Italian was nowhere in site. He relaxed, the fear ebbing away. Looking at her he wondered why someone would want to hurt her in anyway. She was to sweet to be harmed by anyone human.  
Guess that meant that anyone who hurt her was not human.  
Sighing he was overwhelmed with the need to calm her down, stop those tears from falling. Still holding onto her he said  
"Italia, please look at me." placing his other hand on her shoulder he held her gently until sniffing, she raised her head and looked him in the eye. Her cheeks where tear stained and her eyes red and puffy. Germany thought his heart would break at the sight. But keeping himself together he spoke to her in a gentle voice that he normally did not use.  
"You should not listen to vhat your bruder says, zhat idiot vouldn't know a good song if it hit him in zhe head." he scoffed. Italia made a sound in-between a sob and a giggle, the corners of her mouth tugging into a tiny smile. Encouraged, he continued.  
"It don't mater vhat other people think, you should do vhat you like and not vorry vhat others say. You write nice, if a bit silly, songs and if your bruder don't like it, then his lost. You need to learn to be strong, and stand on your own two feet. Being confident in your self is not only good for you as a person, but good for a solder at vell. You must be a strong country and a key part of zhat is believing in your self. So just try to keep your head up, all right?"  
Italia stared at him with wide eyes and then, sniffing a few times, replied  
"OK. I will'a… try. It's hard, but I will'a tr-try"  
She thought for a few minuets, then suddenly smiling she said  
"Your right Doitsu, I like'a my song and I don't care that Romano didn't. I am'a just gong to keep singing it, even if he makesa fun of me. Thank you Germany, your words helped me. You are'a so kind."  
Her smile grew wider and she attempted to wipe her eyes on her sleeve. Germany pulled a hanky out of his pocket and handed it to her. After drying her face, blowing her nose quite loudly and taking a few deep breaths, Italia grinned widely.  
"I feel'a much better Doitsu! Thank you! I was'a wondering though, what are you doing here anyways?"  
"Oh, I had to use the restroom. I am glad to get avay from the chaos for a moment." The sounds of the party felt so far away now.  
"Yeah, it crazy!" Italia said, waving her arms around enthusiastically.  
"I could NOT get'a Japan to dance with me, even though he said he'a liked the music, or Prussia to stop singing at the top of his lungs right in my ear." Giggling, she then looked about the room, wondering where she was.  
"Oh, this room is so'a pretty! Look at all the lights! And the shiny ornaments and the tinsel and, *gasp* look Doitsu! Mistletoe!"  
Italia was looking up and pointing to something above her.  
Sure enough, when Germany looked up there it was.  
A bundle of green with white berries, all held together with a red ribbon. Heart hammering, cheeks blushing, Germany looked to Italia, who's face had lit up like a Christmas tree.  
"It's so'a pretty! Don't you think so Doitsu?" she asked excitedly enthusiasm evident in her voice. Germany mumbled something similar to a "ja, sure" while his cheeks turned another shade of pink, when suddenly she frowned and began to think intensely.  
"Now… what is it do you do when you are'a standing under mistletoe? Hmm…"  
Germany felt his face grow hot and was sure it was flaming red by this point.  
"Um, vell… I don't know vhat…" he began to inch away, maybe he could distract Italia and she would forget about the blasted bit of greenery hanging over him like a death threat.  
Suddenly her face lit up with realization.  
"Oh yes, I'a remember! You kiss!" Germany wondered if Italia had good hearing, because he was sure if so she couldn't miss how his heart began to race in his chest.  
Kiss? Kiss Italia? Could this be a dream or perhaps a hallucination? Maybe he had drank too may beers and was imagining all of this.  
A few seconds went by while he contemplated thoughts like this, until he relied Italia was watching him. She stared at him with those unfathomable brown eyes, a excited and warm look on her face. Germany thought there could be no better example of beauty than this small, sweet person standing before him. Just as he relied she was waiting for him to do something, her smile faltered, her brows knitted together in worry.  
"Doitsu? Aren't you going to'a kiss me?"  
Germany felt like he was drowning, what was he suppose to do? Not receiving a answer, Italia's eyes began to water again and her bottom lip trembled.  
"What'sa wrong? Don't you like me? Is there something wrong with me, am I'a not good enough? I… I…" her voice trailed off as she broke down in sobs once more, this caused something to snap inside Germany. Seeing her cry once was enough to break his heart. But he could not take a second time, it reminded him of to much pain and sadness. The urge to stop her crying overwhelmed him again and he was surprised he spoke in such a calm voice.  
"Italia, stop! It's not zhat, I do like you! I like you v-verry much, and vell… just please stop crying! It vasn't you, ok? I will kis… (he took a deep breath)… I vill kiss you, alright?  
There's no need to be sad."  
Italia choked back tears and looked into Germanys face. It was so sad and regretful that she did as he asked. Drying her eyes she said in a small voice,  
"Doitsu, you like me? Really, you'a mean it?"  
If he was sure of anything, it was what he had been feeling for years now. Such a strong, deep feeling that could no longer be ignored. Smiling he said  
"Ja, I do" Germany almost could not believe he just said that aloud. He watched as her face brightened up once more and she gave him a sweet smile.  
"Ok! I like'a you to, you know."  
"Did she say vhat I think she said?"  
Germany stood there in shock, but remembering his promise he shook his head, squared his shoulders and breathed deeply. Realizing he was about to kiss her, Italia clasped her hands behind her back, closed her eyes and puckered her lips slightly. Germany mentally groaned, how was he suppose to stay concentrated when she looked like that? He knew what his brother would say,  
"West, you have fought battle after battle, yet you don't have zhe GUTS to kiss a girl!"  
Normally he would have agreed with Gilbert, but not this time. For now he knew what it was he felt for Italia and all he wanted was to make her happy.  
So, taking a few steps forward until he stood right in front of her, he gathered all the courage he had and slowly leaned down. His nose was filled with her sweet sent and it made his head spin. Closeting his eyes, he let his lips softly brush against hers.  
A hot, tingly feeling spread across his lips as he fought to keep his mind orderly. After a moment he slowly pulled away, very much reluctant to stop. Italia blinked her eyes open, her cheeks grew pink and then her face broke into a glorious grin. She practically glowed!  
"Thank you Doitsu! That was'a very nice!"  
With his heart hammering, Germany managed to say "Your welcome" in a mumbled sort of voice. Then Italia jumped up and down a little and said.  
"Ok, now it'sa my turn to kiss you!"  
Germany's mind went blank. He could not think of a single thought or reply.  
Taking his silence as the green light, Italia stood on the very tip-top of her toes, leaning up as far as she could. Her wide brown eyes seemed to stare into his soul, every nerve in his body was on edge. Her face came close to his, her warm, sweet breath washing over his cheeks. With eyes halved closed and softly breathing, Italia slowly pressed her lips to his. She held still as if savoring the moment, she definitely was kissing him more then he had her. Germany felt a warmth flow through him like never before. And then, all to soon, she pulled away. As she did he felt a tremendous sense of loss. Keeping her face close to his Italia opened her eyes and smiled up at him, she was to beautiful for words. Having forgotten himself completely, he suddenly grabbed the back of her head, pulling her to him in a earth-shattering kiss. She seemed surprised at first, but then relaxed and started to kiss him back. Her body pressed against his and her arms came to wrap around his neck. He held her close as he depend the kiss, pouring out all his heart and soul, wanting her to know the depth of his passion.  
Her lips molded to his perfectly, as if they where made for one other. His head swam and his cheeks burned from the heat of the kiss. Her lips were softer then he ever could have imagined in his wildest dreams, so warm too. They were sweet, like honey and a hint of chocolate. The kiss could have lasted for only a few moments, or it could have been a lifetime, Germany did not know or care. All he knew was Italia, the warmth and softness of her lips, the sweetness of her sent.  
Finally when it seamed that he could reach no greater happiness did he slowly pull away, her soft and lush lips leaving his. Italia stared at him, her eyes overflowing with love and joy. Smiling widely she snuggled into his chest and whispered  
"Merry Christmas Germany."  
Looking down at the angel in his arms, he could think of no greater gift he could have been given this year.  
Holding her tightly, he pressed his lips to her hair and said in a voice as soft as the snow falling outside.  
"Merry Christmas Meine Liebe."  
And he meant it with all his heart.

And the mistletoe was witness to all that transpired, the happiness that filled the whole house and flew out into the cold and white night to bless the world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

"Hey, have you seen Germany? I wanted him to try this AWEOSME beer I made!" America asked a flustered Japan, who had just endured a forced, and flirtatious, conversation with Francesca.  
"Ah, I do not know America-sama. I think I heard him asking Mr. Britain about the bathroom. Now that I think about it, Mr. Germany has been gone for a while now, hasn't he?"...

...

"WEST! Vhere are you? Your missing an awesome party!"  
Prussia had gone looking for his brother, who had been absent from the party for some time now. After navigating the crowded rooms on the lower levels of the house, the red-eyed albino had climbed the stairs and was in the process of looking in all the rooms for his younger brother.  
"West, you in here?" he called out, opening a door. No one was there. Prussia crossed the hall and tried another door. The room was completely empty of anyone. But when he closed the door he heard,  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm Canada."  
Shrugging his shoulders, Prussia continued investigating more rooms until he came to a snug looking library. He was about to call out for Germany when he saw said country locked in a passionate embrace with Italia. They had not heard him come in and continued to be ignorant of his presence. Prussia jaw dropped, his eyes widened in surprise. This was the last thing he expected to come across, his little brother and good friend having a tender moment. (He failed to note the mistletoe) Quietly turning about, Prussia left the room. Walking back downstairs, he did not know where he was going until he ran into Spain.  
"Hola Prussia! Have you tried the fish cakes Norway brought? They are really good, I tried to get Roma to eat some but he… amigo, are you ok? You look really pale. I mean, more than usual. Did something happen?"  
Prussia just stared into space for a few moments until,  
"ZHEY ARE SO AWESOME!"


End file.
